Dawn's Togekiss
Dawn's Togekiss (Japanese: ヒカリのトゲキッス Hikari's Togekiss) was the first that received as a , and her eighth overall in the Sinnoh region. Togekiss originally belonged to Princess Salvia before being given to Dawn. History With Princess Salvia Togekiss originally belonged to Princess Salvia, a doppelgänger of Dawn who appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, and who wished to compete in a Pokémon Contest to see what it was like. As the two had a near-identical appearance, they switched lives for a short time, with Dawn secretly becoming Salvia and Salvia, dressed as Dawn, using Togekiss in the Arrowroot Town Contest. Doing very well for her first Contest, Salvia managed to win the Contest but gave the awarded Ribbon to her opponent, Jessilina, instead, as Dawn already had the required Ribbons for entry into the Grand Festival. To allow her to continue competing in Contests, Salvia gave Togekiss to Dawn. With Dawn In With the Easiest of Grace!, Dawn began training Togekiss for the Grand Festival, during which she became fast friends with . Ash volunteered to use against Togekiss for a training match, and while the two were evenly-matched, Togekiss's motherly instincts came to the fore when she shielded Piplup from Gible's still unreliable . Togekiss then talked with Gible, warning him to be more careful with his moves which made Gible regret his past carelessness. Dawn initially had difficulties battling with Togekiss, as she only would use graceful moves in battle. However Dawn soon realized that instead of Togekiss changing to suit Dawn, Dawn should instead change her strategy to suit Togekiss's strengths. This new strategy was later used to win against Jessie and , who were looking for revenge on Dawn and Togekiss for their defeat in the Contest. Togekiss continued her training in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama! and Opposites Interact! alongside Dawn's other Pokémon. Togekiss was used alongside Piplup in the finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival against Zoey's Glameow and Gallade in A Grand Fight for Winning!. Togekiss used her best moves and managed to surprise Zoey, who had never seen the Jubilee Pokémon in battle before. However, Togekiss was unable to hit Zoey's Pokémon directly, due to their elusiveness and speed, but she still managed to bring down Zoey's points thanks to her grace, such as when dodging with elegance Gallade's . In the end, even after using a wonderful - combination with the help of Piplup, the two Pokémon lost the final. Togekiss reappeared in For The Love Of Meowth, where she searched for Mamie's Glameow and battled and lost against an over-powered who had fallen in love with the same Glameow. Togekiss appeared in Memories are Made of Bliss!, where she consoled when he became heart-broken over leaving. In SS024, it was used to help fight off the that were attacking Dawn and Shinko. It was caught in and couldn't do anything until Cyndaquil evolved into and saved it. She was introduced to , , and 's Pokémon in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Personality and characteristics Being raised by Princess Salvia, Togekiss was brought up much like she was, always being poised and graceful above all else. Initially, this hampered Dawn's ability to battle with her effectively as she would try to make her attacks as graceful as possible before launching them. Over time, however, Dawn compromised her battle style to fit Togekiss's with great results. Togekiss was shown to be a mother figure to the main character's Pokémon most notably being Ash's Gible and Dawn's Piplup, shielding Piplup from harm or comforting him when he was sad or frightened. She would also scold Gible often for not having better control of his then imperfected and getting Piplup hurt as a result. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Aura Sphere|1=Safeguard|2=Air Slash|3=Sky Attack}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Aura Sphere|1=Safeguard|2=Air Slash|3=Sky Attack}}}} Moves improvised Trivia * Togekiss was first revealed in the Japanese opening The Greatest - Everyday!. * Togekiss is the second Pokémon obtained by Dawn from another Trainer specifically for competition in Contests. The first was . ** Interestingly, both are female that are part of a Generation II evolutionary family. Both were also used by their Trainers in a Contest before becoming Dawn's Pokémon. * Togekiss has a size inconsistency in between her debut episode in Dawn of a Royal Day! to With the Easiest of Grace!. * Togekiss is the first Pokémon obtained by a main character while in a third evolutionary stage. Related articles References Togekiss de:Lucias Togekiss es:Togekiss de Dawn/Maya fr:Togekiss d'Aurore it:Togekiss di Lucinda ja:ヒカリのトゲキッス zh:小光的波克基斯